the_conquerors_3_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
SADH Strategy
This article was made by user Anti_Avatar. https://web.roblox.com/users/392048051/profile The Space fighter Artillery Destroyer Heavy tank strategy, or SADH (pronounced "sad"), is a strategy that I made up while playing The Conquerors 3. This strategy is best for 2v2v2, 3v3, and 4v4. This strategy involves dominating all nearby resources and making a large army. Economy At the start of the round, send your scout to all nearby energy crystals to build power plants. Don't forget to ally people (hopefully those that are good and won't go AFK) If you are on a water map and you have allies that are on other islands, go for the few crystals near your base and stay away from crystals near enemy bases and units. If you are playing on a land-only map, annex all of the crystals near you and your ally(s). When playing in a water map, get your construction soldier to make a construction yard near your coast to produce a naval yard. Once you have one, make oil ships and (try) to take all of the oil spots in the map. If you are playing on a no-water map, forget everything in this paragraph. To reach nearby islands that have some crystals, make a transport ship at your naval yard and transport one infantry to each of the nearby islands to build power plants. If you feel like it, make a barracks at your base or somewhere near the center of the map. Sell all of your light soldiers (if you can) and produce some heavy soldiers. However, I wouldn't recommend following this paragraph if you want a space link or a tank factory quick. If it's in a no-islands map, then I would suggest it. Unit Production It's been around 10 minutes in the game, and you should have a CPM (Cash per Minute) of around/over 100. If you are cautious about enemies attacking your power plants, construct a few turrets around each power plant. However, this will heavily bleed your cash and you will have very little money at the end. If you are playing in a land-only map, mid-game is your opportunity to construct a tank factory and produce heavy tanks. Construct a tank house and research centers to increase your tank fleet to the highest. If you have set up a barracks, do the same thing but make a soldier house instead (obviously!). If you are playing in a water map, wait until you have enough money to construct a space link to produce space fighters. Make a plane house and research centers to increase your space fleet. If you feel evil, use two or three space fighters and attack unprotected enemy power plants, nuclear plants, and oil rigs. For extra defence and unit production, if you'd like, make a fort somewhere near the center of the map or on your island to make artillery. Artillery is a part of this strategy, so use it! For your navy in a water map, produce destroyers to guard your naval shipyard and attack some enemy oil rigs. KEEP IN MIND: if an ally of yours has a space link or any other production structure required for this strategy, you can use that ally's building to produce your army without sacrificing extra money for your own structure! Attack What you should do when attacking depends on what your enemies look like and what time you do it. Here are some tips you should keep in mind: # If you decide to attack during early game using heavy soldiers or stuff like that, you should be attacking nearby unprotected enemy power plants and/or nuclear plants. If the enemy's forces head there, retreat immediately to prevent losses. Also, make sure that your own unprotected power plants have defending troops or at least one turret. # If you attack mid-game and your opponent has infantry, tanks, and some/no aircraft, try to avoid the enemy troops and attack weakly protected plants. If you have a navy, use it to attack unprotected naval shipyards and some enemy oil rigs. # If you want to destroy enemy command centers, approach from the "unblocked" side - the side of the command center that has nothing blocking it - so your army can focus on the command center and destroy it quickly. Or, you can use your artillery and attack from the unblocked sides. # If your army is about to face the enemy(s)'s army(s), you can either run away or brave your army. If you have an ally or allies, ask for some help in such an occasion # In order to deploy your heavy soldiers and heavy tanks on another island, you have to sacrifice some of your naval population for landing craft, or spacecraft population for transport planes, which requires an airport Pros and Cons Pros * If successful can crush entire enemy bases * Destroyers on defence is bad news for unprotected transport ships * Space fighters fast and strong enough for harassment of enemy resources * Destroyers can spot submerged submarines * Ground superiority guaranteed if you have max army * Your entire alliance in a 3v3 or 4v4 that all uses SADH can devastate enemy team Cons * $$$ Expensive $$$ * Base vulnerable to attack if entire army sent to attack * Most power plants highly vulnerable to attacks * Oil rigs vulnerable if not protected by destroyers * Air superiority not entirely guaranteed * Fewer destroyers if using a naval landing; fewer space fighters if using a paratroop landing * Defending destroyers weak against invading navy, allowing a successful enemy landing Alternate Versions * HADH '''(pronounced "had") - SADH but starting with an H! Instead of using space fighters, you can use heavy planes instead. This version is a bit healthier for your economy as you save $140 by making an airport and $20 for each heavy plane you make. * '''LADL (pronounced "ladle") - This lighter version of HADH (that's a pun) uses light planes instead of heavy planes, and light tanks instead of heavy tanks. This strategy, again, is healthier for your economy, but this one is more reliant on allies. * SDE '''- This strategy replaces heavy tanks with explosive tanks, eliminating the use of artillery. The best alternate version of SADH that can save you money, the explosive tanks can head towards the command center from the unblocked side and easily take it out. * '''HAHJ (pronounced "haj") - Instead of space fighters and heavy planes, use helicopters garrisoned with juggernauts. Still use the heavy tanks and artillery. This strategy is best for no-islands maps as this strategy doesn't use naval units. If playing on a water map, only make transport ships to transport your tanks. Category:Strategy